A Broken Heart
by PikachuParade
Summary: Ceylan hasn't been coming to school which is making Guren and the others worried
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wonders

For the last few weeks Ceylan isn't coming to school, which he always does. "Ceylan where are you?" Guren asked himself "I'm getting worried." The bell rang.

At lunch, Guren met up with his other friends, Toxsa and Chooki. "Was he in class?" Chooki asked "no" Guren replied "I'm getting worried about him, he isn't coming to school, and I barely see him." "I wonder whats up" Toxsa said "how bout you call him at the end of school, just in case he's alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Broken Heart

Guren laid on his bed and speed dialed Ceylan's number, it ringed for a few seconds and then he answered.

"H-hello?" He said "Hey Ceylan. Are you feeling okay?" Guren asked "I'm doing fine" he replied, Guren could slightly hear him choking on tears and trying to hold them back "are you sure?" Guren asked "you don't sound okay" "I said I'm fine." Ceylan hung up. "Oh god, Ceylan's having a hard time" Guren says to himself, "I need to help him."

An idea sprouted in his head, he got out his laptop and E-mailed all the students in his grade, and forwarded the E-mail to the teachers, he gave them Ceylan's address and sent the E-mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Broken Angel

Ceylan's p.o.v

Laying on my bed with the blankets covering my whole body, my phone rang, grabbing it from the charger i answered it, "h-hello?" I quietly say "Hey Ceylan. Are you feeling okay?" Its Guren, i almost burst into tears when I hear his voice, he's the only one who will understand the pain I'm in right now, "I'm doing fine" i replied trying to hold back tears, "are you sure?" He asked "you don't sound okay." "I said I'm fine!" I hung up.

I buried my face in my pillow and started to bawl, nobody will ever understand my pain, it's like i just walk up to Guren and say…

"Hey Guren, listen, you're the only person who will understand what I'm feeling so… my mom and dad are dead, also Mr. White hates me now so could you just drag me into your life?"

 _I got home from school when I wanted to go, and my house was completely trashed, i then found a note saying "we have killed your parents." I then went to Mr. White's shop, the first minute he saw me the blew a fuse. "Why are you here?!" He yelled at me "i just thought I could…" "No. Get out! You are not welcome here any more!" He then stormed out and into the portal room, I didn't know what to do so i followed his command, I put my hood over my head and my goggles over my eyes and walked out. Though my green tinted goggles you could barely see me crying, my tears where filling up my goggles so i took them off. I then ran towards my house, locked the front door and cried myself to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Mrs. Yumi got up in front of the class and made an announcement... "So class. You all know that Ceylan hasn't been coming to school, well I got an E-mail from Guren, who apparently know why. He's in a depressing stage right now Guren wants us to help him, Guren would you like to explain what we should do?" "Well" Guren began, "I sent you all an e-mail with Ceylan's address, and here's what I want you to do…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ceylan's p.o.v

I stared at the ceiling, the fan was rapidly spinning. I cuddled a pillow to help me stay happy, which wasn't helping. I decided to go to sleep, well, I'm in my pajamas, my lights are off, so why not? I tear off the blankets and sheets from my bed and snuggled inside, once I get in a comfortable position the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up, I looked through the window, but saw no one there, the door bell rang again and I still saw no one. I opened it any way, but I didn't see a person, I saw… a bunch of… gifts. I don't know what to think of this, but who would go through all this trouble just to make me happy? The answer was simple, Guren. He wants everyone to be happy, he sounded super concerned when he heard my sad voice on the phone, but he wouldn't buy me all of this, would he? I picked up one of the gifts and read the tag, it said "to: Ceylan from: Melody" i then became very confused and picked up another, "from: Beni" even more confused i looked at even another one "from: Mrs. Yumi." I then realized his plan. He sent an e-mail to the whole class to help me out. My eyes started to water, "they did this for me?" I whisper to myself.

From the sides of my house, my whole class leaped out and yelled "we all love you Ceylan!" Guren, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen and Beni then ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. I started to cry on Chooki's shoulder, not even trying to hold back tears, "it's okay Cey" Guren said patting my shoulder "just let it out" I did let it out, I got tears soaked onto all their shirts, mostly on Chooki's. "I can't believe you guys went through all this trouble just from me" I said wiping my eyes, "of course we did" Guren said grabbing my hand, "we did it cause you're our friend." "All of you helped me through some really hard times" I said facing my class mates "you have all fixed A Broken Heart."


End file.
